Sam's brother
by lupsss
Summary: Sam and Danny finally accept that they like each other…but there's a problem. Sam has a big brother and he is very strict about who Sam is gonna date. Also he is very strong and is the football player star on Amity Park University. Danny is so nervous about that that he makes stupid excuses for not going to see him...READ THE FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!R&R GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam and Danny finally accept that they like each other…but there's a problem. Sam has a big brother and he is very strict about who Sam is gonna date. Also he is very strong and is the football player star on Amity Park University. Danny is so nervous about that that he makes stupid excuses for not going to see him** **can our hero conquer his fear and talk to Sam's brother to finally have the love of his life…or will he keep lying about the things that he has to do whenever Sam tells him to talk to him?**

**OMG!**

**Warning: Danny is 17 years old like Sam and Tucker. PP never happened and they changed since they were 14.**

**THANK YOU ANA FOR THIS ABSOLUTELLY INCREDIBLE IDEA!**

**I LOVE YOU! As friends of course…but I still thank you of that idea and the video that made me laugh like crazy!**

**Here it's the link: (with the YouTube infront) watch?v=Sw6-uJCfeiE**

Danny and Sam where on the park, alone, after Tucker leave them because he had a familiar reunion.

"So, Sam…what do you want to do next?" Danny asked his best friend Sam Manson.

She was his best friend since pre-k and they were the best friends in the world. Even if Danny was starting to act nervous around her because he started seeing her in a way more than friends…he even think he loved her.

"I don't know Danny" Sam answered

Danny turned to see her. When he did that she took his breath way.

"_Her soft and long hair" _Danny thought _"her eyes…and those beautiful lips" _

Suddenly he noticed that he had been starting at her and he blushed a deep red.

"I-I think we should probably go to y-your house" Danny managed to say still blushing

Sam nodded and stood up. Danny doing the same as her, but in the middle of the street Sam almost tripped and fall; but with the quick reflexes that Danny had developed, because the ghost fighting, he caught her before she touch the floor. Danny then brought her near him and when Sam looked up and saw the position that they were on both of them blushed.

Sam then took his hand for the rest of the way…

When they arrived Danny took some breath and courage to tell Sam that he loved her…

"Sam…" Danny started "I-I wanted to tell you something very important"

Sam looked at him like he had done something…her eyes reflect worry, confusion and LOVE.

"S-Sam…I think I l-love y-you" Danny said expecting her to reject him, shout to him or only ignore him, but instead of that he felt some warm lips against his…she was kissing him!

He immediately kissed her back, knowing that it was Sam, and pleaded that it wasn't another dream.

When their bodies demanded air they broke the kiss, but then Danny took out the ring that was supposed to be for Valerie…but it was for her!

"So Sam" Danny said "Would you be my girlfriend?" he said putting the ring infront of her and Sam smiled

"BUT OF COURSE!" she said as she happily kissed him on the lips.

After that Danny put the ring on Sam's finger and then they both smiled…little they know that their relationship was going to experiment something very unushual…

**LOL! First chapter done! I love this idea…and I have a lot of lame excuses for Danny! LOL! Can't wait for the reviews! **

**REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU! **

**Hahahaha! I'm kidding! I wouldn't kill anybody!**


	2. the brother

**LOL! MY NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Sorry guys, but the chapters will be short… i'm still having some troubles with other of my stories...so SORRY!**

**In other news…on the 20****th**** I'll start school again…so I'll write as fast as possible to update new chapters from all of my stories!**

**NOW ENJOY THE CHAP!**

Sam and Danny were on Sam's front door when a big guy about 19 years old opened the door.

He had black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He was wearing a jacket of Amity Park University's Football team, some dark blue jeans and tennis.

"Hi little sister!" he said "How was your day?"

Sam immediately hugged him.

"Drake!" Sam said "When did you come here? I thought you were on the University on some kind of crazy party!"

Drake laughed and then hugged Sam.

"You know that I can't leave my sister alone, the guys these days are crazy and I don't want guys hitting on you"

Sam laughed at this and blushed.

"You know that I'm not that pretty" she said "Oh, Drake this is Danny"

Sam turned to Danny and Drake extended a hand, Danny shook it. Drake looked at Danny and then Danny let go his hand.

"So this is the Danny that mom and Dad try to separate you from?" Drake said "I don't see the problem…he looks like a perfect gentlemen. Hmmm sister has a good eye!"

Drake poked Sam in one of her sides and she blushed very hard, like Danny.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad don't approve him because his parents are ghost-hunters and she thinks that what they do it's insane"

Drake smiled and then looked at her.

"But…you think it's ok, and granny approves him" Drake said "and I thought that I was the rebel one in the family"

Sam laughed and then looked again to Danny. Drake did the same and then remembered something.

"Danny…your last name is Fenton right?"

Danny nodded incapable to say something.

"Oh, I now remember!" Drake said "I met your sister Jazz, she's a nice girl and very intelligent"

Sam nodded and then smiled to her brother.

"So…you want to come in Danny?" Drake said "the night is cold, and inside is more comfortable"

Danny shook his head.

"Sorry, I have a curfew and I don't want to miss it or my mom will get very paranoid"

Drake nodded his head and then smiled.

"Good looks and very responsible" Drake said "a very good choice Sam"

Sam now blushed harder than before and Danny did the same.

"Well Danny I hope to see you soon" he said "I will go tomorrow for my little sis to the school; we can talk again other time more comfortable"

Danny nodded and then smiled.

"Thanks," Danny said very nervous "Bye"

"Bye Danny" Drake said

"See you tomorrow Danny" Sam said

Danny smiled and then walked away. He walked up to the corner and then tuned. There he turned into Danny Phantom and turning invisible flew up to Sam's room.

Meanwhile Sam walked into her room and then stared at the ring.

"_I can't believe that Danny loves me" _Sam thought _"I have been waiting for 4_ years _seeing him drool over Paulina and Valerie,__ but I think that the wait was really worth it"_

Suddenly she heard that someone was knocking in her window. Sam smiled knowing who was, walked up to the window and opened it.

"Hey Beautiful" Danny said floating inside the room

Sam chuckled and then turned bright red. Danny flew to where she was and then kissed her on the lips.

Sam kissed back and they stood there for some minutes.

When they broke apart Sam had a big smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Sam asked

"A good night kiss my lady" Danny said

Sam smiled and then gave him a peck on the lips.

"You better go to your house Danny, before you're late" Sam said

"Aww…" Danny said pretending to be hurt "you don't want me here?"

"Of course I do" Sam said "but I don't want to have you grounded for the rest of the week"

"OK" Danny said and gave her another kiss "Good bye, my goth princess"

"Bye, my ghost boy" Sam said

Danny flew outside the room and then up to the sky. When he was far away from Sam's house he shouted.

"YES! WOOOOHOOO!" he said "I'M THE HAPPIEST TEENAGE ALIVE!"

Danny flew up to his house then turned into his human self and then entered to the house.

"Danny you're late" his mom said "Where were you?"

Danny with a dreamy look and a smile on his face answered.

"I was at Sam's" he said

Her mother seeing that her son was acting so happy knew the reason…

"Ok, but next time try to don't miss your curfew because your girlfriend" Maddie said

"Mhmm" Danny answered and went to his room

Maddie shook her head.

"Teenagers" she said "when will they learn"

Danny went to his room, then to the bed and fall into a deep sleep dreaming about how happy he was to be Sam's boyfriend.

But the worst was about to happen the next day…

**LOL! NOW NEXT CHAPTER SAM WILL TELL DANNY THAT HE NEEDS TO TALK WHT DRAKE ABOUT "THEM"!**

**I'll post it soon! So don't worry!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE I LOVE THE REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME HAPY! Well…IT MAKES ANY AUTHOR HAPPY!**


	3. OH, no!

**SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT GUYS!BUT HERE IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I do not own DP!**

Sam was in her room dreaming about Danny when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Sam said

From the door her brother or better known as Drake appeared.

"I thought you might want company" Drake said

Sam smiled; Drake was the only one in the family that respected, cared and loved Sam; after her grandmother.

Drake took a seat near Sam and then he looked at her.

"So…how have you been?" Drake said

Sam smiled and looked at her brother.

"I've been here going to school, hanging around my friends, doing homework, studying for my exams and nothing more"

Drake chuckled and then hugged her.

"You know that I'm your brother and you can tell me everything, right?"

Sam nodded and then she split herself from Drake.

"And if you have a boyfriend, he must be someone with enough courage to tell me"

Sam laughed at this; her bother was someone very strict about boys dating her. If the boy didn't have the guts to tell him that Sam and he were dating…Drake would make him beg for forgiveness.

"If I have one?" Sam said

Drake looked at her.

"You know that I would love to know who he is…as long as he has the guts to tell me, he respects you and I meet him personally"

Sam smiled, maybe Danny and Drake were different in the athletic part, but they were similar in so many things. Danny and Drake were overprotective, loved their families, had a strange hero complex and in top of all both would do anything for the one's they loved, not caring about the price of saving them.

"It's late and tomorrow you have school" Drake said "Good night little sister"

Drake kissed Sam's forehead and then walk up to the door.

"Good night Drake" Sam said

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Danny and Sam were on the school's hall…

"Danny…" Sam started "you remember my brother, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Well, in order for us to be officially a couple you must tell him that we're dating…or else…"

Danny understood what Sam was about to say and he stopped her.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready Sam" Danny said "Don't worry"

Sam smiled and then looked at Danny.

"He will be only two more weeks here" Sam said "So tomorrow we will tell him, ok?"

Danny nodded, but then he got nervous…

"You're the best Danny" Sam said giving him a peck on the lips "I better go to class, see ya later Danny"

Danny stood there and watched how Sam walked to her next class. When she was out of sight he then groaned…

"What if Sam's brother hates me…and then he prohibits me be Sam's boyfriend!?"

Danny then remembered how tall and intimidating Drake was.

"What if I make a mistake and then …" Danny was unable to say anything, he was scared of screwing all with Drake and making his life more miserable "I can't tell him! I'm not ready!"

**MORE SOON! This story it's not going to be so long! So next chapter Danny will make some lame excuse, and then another one, and another, and another, and another!**

**LOL! **

**Thanks to all those one's who have added me to their favorites, are following me and review me! LOVE YA GUYS AND GIRLS!**

**Sincerely, Lupsss!**


End file.
